


Two Hearts and Sapphire Eyes

by wishmeking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishmeking/pseuds/wishmeking
Summary: Loki is many things, mostly bad, but no one ever guessed he'd have a soft spot for a 377 year old alien who stole his father's time travelling blue box.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Two Hearts and Sapphire Eyes

With half of the NYPD chasing him, a young looking man ran full speed down an alley way towards a blue box. Shots were fired, barely missing the man's blue haired head. Once he reached just a few feet away from the blue box, he turned towards the officers chasing him, watching as several cop cars filled the street connected to the alley way. Guns drawn, the police officers gave him a chance to surrender. With a wave, the man entered the blue box as bullets bounced off the force field surrounding the seemingly average object. A strange noise filled the alley way as the box and the man disappeared. 

"Where to next?" Ocean asked, seemingly talking to no one.

Pulling a lever, he grinned as he held onto the console. After the TARDIS landed, Ocean walked around the console and reached to pull the monitor into view. 

"Asgard!" Ocean beamed and went off running towards the wardrobe. In an attempt to blend in, Ocean donned some black and gold armor. Of course, Ocean was bound to stand out as he was definitely no warrior and he had bright blue hair. He was rather skinny and a bit on the short side, eyes of sapphire and light-skinned. 

After exiting the box, he realized he was surrounded by confused but angry looking Asgardian guards. 

"Don't get your undergarments in a bunch," Ocean said with a smirk, "I'll re-park." 

Popping back into the TARDIS, Ocean left behind angry Asgardians who attempted to charge at the force field only to land on their backs. 

The TARDIS once again disappeared. It reappeared in an empty corridor. Ocean checked the monitor to make certain he wouldn't be immediately faced with guards, and then proceeded to exit the TARDIS. 

As he wandered the halls of the palace, Ocean tried his best to walk like he belonged there. Luckily for him, the guards he had met were so far nowhere to be seen. The other Asgardians looked him up and down with somewhat confused expressions as he greeted each of them. As Ocean eyed a particularly handsome Asgardian, he didn't pay attention where he was walking and slammed into a guard who was one of several escorting an even more handsome man than the other Asgardian presumably to the dungeons as he was in chains. 

Loki used this opportunity to break free from the guards. Ocean pulled out his sonic screwdriver his father had given him quite a long time ago, and he caused a very loud and piercing sound. The guards were distracted just enough for Loki and Ocean to begin running down the corridor. They swung a left as the guards were not far behind them. As they ran, Ocean fumbled with his screwdriver and Loki's chains fell away. 

Guards charged at them ahead, so they made a quick turn to the right. 

"There's our escape," Ocean said, panting.

"Are you mad?" Loki said, still running right along side the handsome stranger with the gorgeous sapphire eyes, "it's just a box."

"Yes, I am," Ocean grinned as they reached the TARDIS, "but it's not just a box."

Loki was very skeptical, but followed the stranger into the blue box nevertheless. He glanced around. It definitely exceeded his exceptions. 

"Welcome to my spaceship slash time machine," Ocean said cheerfully. "Where to?"

"Far away from here,"

"Good enough," Ocean grinned and off they went.


End file.
